Un vaso de cerveza con el guardián
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/―Así que… ¿Vuestras novias os fueron infieles alguna vez? ―preguntó, sin siquiera pensar en los problemas que acarrearían la dichosa pregunta después, Yamamoto.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**U**n vaso de cerveza con el guardián.

* * *

Era casi irreal ver al guardián del anillo Nube con los otros guardianes, más aún en el mismo sitio, bebiendo como si nada una jarra de cerveza, como si fuesen amigos del alma… cosa que no era, ya que Hibari no era amigo de nadie.

Sentado en el taburete del bar de la mansión Vongola Tsunayoshi volvió la vista a sus amigos y suspiro con felicidad, relamió sus labios resecos y dudo en tomar o no la cerveza, tenía veintiún años, podía beber, pero algo en su interior le alerto que sería mala idea, su súper intuición. Fiel amiga para él, porque le evitaba de problemas y no todos relacionados con la mafia, también cotidianas.

A su lado estaba Gokudera que fumaba con tranquilidad un cigarrillo, mirando amenazadoramente a Hibari pero con el cuerpo relajado, frunció unos milímetros las cejas antes de volver la vista a su Décimo y perderse en su deber.

Yamamoto sonrió, con alegría, con una carcajada limpia, mostrando ojos brillosos y una mandíbula cuadrada ya desarrollada, una cicatriz en la barbilla lo hacia ver más apuesto, mientras reía bebió su cerveza hasta por la mitad, suspiro con felicidad y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver a Hibari, que él tampoco podía creer que él estuviera ahí, sentado como si nada, mirando con asco la cerveza pero sin moverse para golpearlo.

―Así que… ―titubeo Tsuna llamando la atención de sus compañeros, amigos, confidentes y… enemigo.

Reborn que tomaba un Martini dejó de beber para alzar una ceja de forma burlona.

―¿Qué?

―No…N-No lo tomes a mal Hibari-san pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó tragando salivaba. Hibari dejo de ver la cerveza que tenía delante de sus narices y la clavó en el herbívoro.

―¿No puedo quedarme? ―pregunto con aburrimiento, alzando una ceja de forma escéptica y burlona.

―¡Claro que sí! ―corrigió Tsuna sonriendo forzosamente. Él asintió y volvió la mirada a su cerveza.

Esa cosa amarilla llamaba su atención ahora mismo, más que la manada de herbívoros que había delante de él. Decidió beber, encogió los hombros con indiferencia notable y lo cogió con sus delgados dedos, sus labios tocaron ligeramente el vaso de cristal…

―Así que… ¿Vuestras novias os fueron infieles alguna vez? ―preguntó, sin siquiera pensar en los problemas que acarrearían la dichosa pregunta después, Yamamoto.

Gokudera soplo el humo del cigarrillo apretando más de la cuenta con sus dedos el cigarrillo, miro con una ceja en alta al guardián de la Lluvia.

―¿Lo fue la tuya? ―replico mordaz e irritado.

―No, porque no tengo novia. ―murmuro Takeshi sonriendo con alegría. Hayato bajo las cejas, frunció el cejo. ―Es que… tengo un amigo que me contó que su novia le fue infiel, y pensé, ya sabéis, estamos en la mafia, sería normal si nuestras chicas nos fueran infiel.

―Imposible. ―paladeo Tsuna, luego suspiro. ―Kyoko-chan jamás le sería infiel a nada, menos a su novio.

―Eso es porque eres tú su novio. ―respondió de igual forma Takeshi, con un suspiro.

Tsuna se ruborizo ligeramente y luego asintió.

―Ella jamás me engañaría. ―alego con tranquilidad en la voz, más su cabeza se preguntaba si por una vez o más veces su novia pensó en engañarlo, tal vez, y solo tal vez, en verdad lo pensó.

Se estremeció.

―¿Y que hizo tu amigo? ―pregunto Tsuna intrigado.

―La mato. ―respondió frunciendo el entrecejo Yamamoto, curvo los labios ligeramente y luego se rasco la punta de la nariz. ―No entiendo como hombres pueden matar a mujeres, son _indefensas_, como unas mariposas.

―¡¿La mato? ―gritó Tsuna dejando caer unas patatas fritas que había cogido de un platillo. Sorprendido alzó las cejas, llevó su mano a su boca, dejando callado otro grito.

―Ya sabes… estamos en la mafia…

―¡Pero…!

―Décimo, no se preocupe, usted jamás mataría a Sasagawa.

Tsunayoshi palideció.

―¿N-No?

Gokudera curvo los labios.

―El Décimo es como esas hermosas flores llenas de néctar, las mariposas van en su busca, es imposible que alguien sea infiel a esa flor.

Tsuna alzó una ceja.

―Gokudera-kun… ¿Me has comparado con una flor?

Reborn sonrió con oscuridad, dejo su copa en la barra y negó.

―Sois demasiados idiotas. Un hombre lleno de celos es como una bomba de relojería, no importa si es o no de la mafia. El amor es tan… _raro_. ―murmuro sonriendo, haciendo brillar sus ojos oscuros como la noche.

―Reborn… ¿Tu has amado a alguien?

El Arcobaleno dejo de sonreír al instante, llevo su copa de nuevo a sus labios y frunció los labios. No, no iba a responder.

El guardián del anillo Lluvia volvió a sonreír.

―Me pregunto si yo matare cuando este enamorado. ―soltó una exclamación.

Tsuna y Gokudera alzaron una ceja, el primero lo miró como si estuviera loco y el segundo entendió algo, en verdad Yamamoto era idiota.

―No lo creo… Yamamoto es demasiado dulce, no mataría a la mujer que ama. ―añadió Sawada.

―¿Le dices a tus guardianes que son dulces? ―replicó mordaz Reborn. ―Tengo que volver a enseñarte algunas cosas, Dame-Tsuna.

El jefe chilló.

―Ah, pero las mujeres son tan hermosas que sería una lastima que las lastimemos. ―Yamamoto cerró los ojos, visualizando una hermosa mujer, pensado que tal vez ella sería el amor de su vida. ―¡Ah! ―gritó asustando a sus amigos.

―¡¿Qué? ―chillo Gokudera tirando humo por la boca por culpa del cigarrillo.

―¡Preguntémosle a Haru!

El pequeño ruido de los sorbos que daban a la cerveza cesó, y casi, sí, un aura sofocante apretó el ambiente.

Hibari que estaba en el fondo, casi se podría pensar la palabra _marginación_, le miró, sus ojos grises fijos en Takeshi, y con el vaso apretando fuertemente.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que Miura podría ser infiel? ―murmuro filosamente.

―Yo no he dicho que Haru sea _infiel_. ―dijo Yamamoto con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas por el alcohol. Se llevó la palma de la mano a su nuca y se rascó. ―Pero… no sé si está saliendo con alguien ahora mismo, por eso quiero saber si alguna vez pensó en traicionar a esa _x_ persona por Tsuna, ya sabes Hibari, Haru en verdad amo―ama― a Tsuna.

La ceja negra de Hibari sufrió un ligero temblor, dejo el vaso y miro al Rey de los herbívoros. Tsuna se estremeció visiblemente, dejando caer otra patata frita al suelo miro tembloroso a su guardián.

―Tsunayoshi Sawada.

―¿S-Si?

Reborn soltó una risilla, miro entretenido al jefe de la familia Vongola. Decidió poner un granito más.

―¿No sabíais que Haru y Hibari son novios? ―preguntó con su sonrisa más fuerte en su boca.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Tsuna abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Pero, el guardián del anillo Lluvia parecía saber por donde iban los tiros. Sacudió la cabeza, sacando el poco alcohol que había ingerido.

―Aunque eh, eh, es decir, Haru jamás le sería infiel a la persona con la que está saliendo, Haru es muy fiel. ¡La mujer más fiel que conozco!

―¿Cómo lo sabes tu Yamamoto Takeshi? ―replico mordaz Hibari.

_Gah, metí la pata._

―¡Porque Haru es mi amiga!

―¿Tu _amiga_?

―¡C-Casi como una hermana! Si, una hermana.

―No tenéis relaciones de sangre.

Yamamoto trago saliva, y pensó, prometió que sería la última vez que bebería y diría comentarios estúpidos si salía con vida de ahí.

―¡Tsuna lo sabe! ¿Neh, Tsuna?

―¿Y-Yo?

―¡Sí! ¡Dile a Hibari que Haru nunca se te insinuó!

_Eso sería mentira… Yamamoto. _

Sawada tembló en su silla, mastico un poco su cachete interior y bajo la vista, aún sin responder sabía lo que le esperaría.

―Tsunayoshi Sawada, te morderé hast―

―¡Kyouya!

Hibari dejo caer un amargo suspiro de irritación, volvió la vista hasta la puerta para ver a Miura Haru parada con las manos en la cadera.

―Vamos, se nos hace tarde, mou Kyouya. ―hizo un falso mohín de enfado. Hibari miro de reojo el vaso de cerveza que tenía en la barra. Debió beber aunque sea solo un poco…

Dio un paso y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

―Miura. ―llamo, Haru le frunció el ceño por llamarla por su apellido. ―Tsunayoshi Sawada y Yamamoto Takeshi quieren decirte algo.

―¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué?

―Flores, mariposas…

Tsuna abrió con horror los ojos. Joder, todo menos eso pensó histérico.

Haru era temida en la mansión Vongola por una cosa, sola una, hacer llorar a Tsunayoshi Sawada, no con golpes, no con reproches, si no con esa dulce mirada cristalina dolida y traicionado que le daba cada vez.

Tsunayoshi en verdad era débil a las mujeres de la mansión Vongola, tan frágiles, tan hermosas y que daban tantas ganas de protegerla.

…

―¡Lo siento! ―suplico Tsunayoshi, agachando la cabeza, negando y sorbiendo un poco de aire. ―¡En verdad lo siento!

Yamamoto a su lado cerró los ojos, ni siquiera miro a Haru, pensó en una Katana, luego en una pelota… no, no miraría.

…

―¿Veis? Por eso os dije que los hombres celosos son como una bomba de relojería.


End file.
